


Things were okay. (Things were not okay.)

by peonymangoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ACTUALLY VERY SOFT, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom Dior, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Its 2020 and im still not over dior leave me alone, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone, but that’s all i post so whos surprised, some - Freeform, whew, 🍆💦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: Dior stolls in, holding a tray with a teapot and two teacups, humming to a song she heard on the radio. All it takes is one glance for her to almost drop the tray, that would result in even more chaos, porcelain and glass shattering and jasmine tea and chocolate ice cream spilling and splashing onto the ugly, gray carpet of his office. Has she ever mentioned how much she hates that stupid floor carpet? It’s literally digusting, oh god she hates it so fucking much.Mr. Shin is obviously startled, jumping from his seat and slamming his laptop shut and quickly attempting to zip his fly up. He runs a hand through his black hair and tries opening his mouth to speak but all that comes out is moronic stuttering.However, all his efforts are in vain, as it is simply too late. Dior has seen it all and she’s frozen in place.Things were not okay.-Aka - im not over dior in 2020 so i made a shitty fanfic >:3  (pls read i cried like twice while editing it 🐀)
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Things were okay. (Things were not okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I did this. 
> 
> Listen. I know. Hetero. Gross. 
> 
> But... I had this in my drafts since like 2019 and I actually posted it like a year ago but i took it down cuz i was like “ew a smut thats too dirty for me” 
> 
> Oh how the times have changed... I’ve become soiled... so i took a look at this and edited (basically rewrote) it and voila! 
> 
> Sorry for the long AN 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Dior strolls in, holding a tray with a teapot and two teacups, humming to a song she heard on the radio. All it takes is one glance for her to almost drop the tray, that would result in even more chaos, porcelain and glass shattering and jasmine tea and chocolate ice cream spilling and splashing onto the ugly, gray carpet of his office. Has she ever mentioned how much she hates that stupid floor carpet? It’s literally digusting, oh god she hates it so fucking much._

_Mr. Shin is obviously startled, jumping from his seat and slamming his laptop shut and quickly attempting to zip his fly up. He runs a hand through his black hair and tries opening his mouth to speak but all that comes out is moronic stuttering._

_However, all his efforts are in vain, as it_ _is simply too late. Dior has seen it all and she’s frozen in place._

_Things were not okay._

-

Seven in the morning. Her phone alarm rings, and after many failed attempts to turn it off, Dior eventually does get up and turns the stupid thing off. She almost takes her phone and throws it across the room. Almost. She doesn’t want a broken phone on the first day of work and she wants to keep her promise that she can be independent and not rely so heavily on her family’s money. Her dad probably wouldn’t too happy about buying her a new cellphone. 

She rolls out of bed and heads towards the bathroom where he uses the toilet, takes a quick shower and brushes her teeth. Then she gets dressed, a baby blue blouse and a black pencil skirt along with her pantyhose. She decides to use a pearl hair pin to clip her hair to the side and she applies a little bit of makeup - just some concealer, blush, blush, lipstick, mascara and eyebrows. Okay perhaps it wasn’t “a little” makeup. 

She wears a pair of black kitten heels, grabs her handbag and her phone and she’s out of the house and on the train headed towards the city’s crowded metropolitan area where there were only high rise office buildings and tired office workers. 

Dior surprisingly manages to find a seat on the train and the more she travels, the more her claustrophobia seems to be triggered. She hates it but it’s a quick ride and soon enough, she’s out. She stops by the cafe nearby her office and buys one latte, one hot chocolate and two egg sandwiches to go. 

Then she makes her way up the building and into Mr. Shin’s office, right up on the twenty fifth floor. It’s now eight in the morning. There, she greets her boss good morning, hands him his breakfast and tells him the details of the upcoming day. After that she’ll go into her little office, right next door and for the next twelve hours she slaves away, making and changing her boss’s schedule, arranging his meetings, taking his calls and sorting out the plethora of papers and timetables and meetings he has. 

Sometimes Dior feels sorry for him. Even though it is her always organising his things and his plans, Mr. Shin is the one actually having to do all that. Mr. Shin is young and only became a CEO very recently. It’s easy to see why his father had to retire, this workload was absolutely insane. Mr. Shin must be awfully stressed out and what’s worse is that he stays back in the office even later than she does. He could be leaving at midnight for all she knew. Damn, conglomerates sure have it hard. 

It’s been almost three months since Dior has started working here. She’s learnt everything that she has to since then, the boss likes eating ramen, he likes having tea and ice cream in the afternoon, he works out (because Dior had to apply for the monthly gym subscription for him) and enjoys baking shows. (Recently they’ve started watching the great british bake off together.) 

In those few months, Dior and Mr. Shin have formed some sort of... friendship..? They just hang out during meal times, watch netlfix together and talk. Or does Dior just feel like she knows him because she’s memorised his entire daily schedule and a bunch of other really personal information. Mr. Shin really is too trusting - one time Dior accidentally came across documents containing all his credit card and financial information and when she tried giving it back, Mr. Shin brushed her off and asked her to take care of it, risking himself perfectly. What if she had run off with all his money and left him a victim of embezzlement? How awful. Dior is money hungry but not to that extent. 

She’s also grown to like him and she thinks it’s mutual, that or maybe Mr. Shin has grown too dependent on her. He’s always telling her she’s the best personal assistant ever, that she’s his favourite employee, that he loves hanging out with her and when Dior took a few days off so she could visit her sister who had recently given birth, according to the whole office, Mr. Shin had whined and complained about her absence the whole time. On one hand it was kind of cute, but on the other hand, she could forsee it becoming annoying. 

All this apparent love and Mr. Shin won’t even let her address him by his forst name. Dior’s thought about telling him she’s also from a rich family, simply working for the experience but she figures, it’s probably nothing compared to the Shin Empire that had built itself on Starship Telecommunications. That didn’t stop her from thinking about it though, seeing Mr. Shin’s surprised face would be very nice. 

This didn’t make her hate him though. She thought he was nice enough. He treated employees decently well and he obviously hardworking and keen to keep the business running. He was a surprisingly humble and sometime even naive. It made Dior shake her head and tut but that’s all she could do. So basically, the man was young, handsome, kind and the goddamn heir of a literal empire. It was easy to see why he was so adored. Honestly, Dior quite liked him too. If she was desperate enough she might end up choosing him if her father and grandmother ever decided she was getting too old and lonely and decided that they wanted to arrange a marriage and Mr. Shin ended up becoming their bachelor of choice. 

But that was unrealistic and old fashioned. She didn’t know why she’d ever think about these types of things involving her boss. They were mere aquintances at most. Nothing more. Dior had to get her head out of her derrière. 

Besides, Dior was rather picky with the type of men she liked and it wasn’t all materialistic. Sure loads of money and diamonds were nice and sure, good looks and a good personality were quintessential but if he didn’t have one teeny, tiny detail... Dior would be a little thrown off, and rather hesitant. Not to say she wanted a literal slave (although she has thought about it) but a man who was totally wrapped around her finger and so enthralled and in love with her that he became stupid and desperate was ideal. She’d used the word submissive but even that warmed her cheeks and made her sweat. 

It’s why she keeps up such an image so meticulously. She liked being gorgeous and enchanting and elegant. It gave her class and mystery, that kept them coming back for more. Call her scheming, Dior doesn’t care. 

Which is why Dior would never really like-like Mr. Shin. He was perfect in every way and everything but if he wasn’t what she wanted then what was the point? 

Still, it shall not affect her work performance. She will put herself above any man and she will continue writing down the details of Mr. Shin’s very important meeting with some other CEO, Mr. Son. 

Things were okay. 

-

It’s about four in the afternoon. The boss likes having tea and ice cream at this time. He might even take a break and watch an episode of great British bake-off with her. She turns the kettle on and gets two mugs, places two tea bags inside and waits for the water to warm. Then she pours the water in and goes to the convenience store downstairs just opposite the office building to buy some ice cream. Mr. Shin like haagen dazs so she buys two mini pots of it. By the time she makes it back up to their floor, the tea is nice and strong. Dior pours some milk and some sugar and stirs. She arranges everything nicely on a sturdy white tray with flowery designs. 

“Ah, how pretty!” Dior smiles to herself. She imagines Mr. Shin would appreciate her decorative skills as well. “Time to make my way next door!” She hums, walking carefully to balance her tray. 

Dior stolls in, holding a tray with a teapot and two teacups, humming to a song she heard on the radio. All it takes is one glance for her to almost drop the tray, that would result in even more chaos, porcelain and glass shattering and jasmine tea and chocolate ice cream spilling and splashing onto the ugly, gray carpet of his office. Has she ever mentioned how much she hates that stupid floor carpet? It’s literally digusting, oh god she hates it so fucking much. 

Mr. Shin is obviously startled, jumping from his seat and slamming his laptop shut and quickly attempting to zip his fly up. He runs a hand through his black hair and tries opening his mouth to speak but all that comes out is moronic stuttering. 

However, all his efforts are in vain, as it is simply too late. Dior has seen it all and she’s frozen in place. 

Things were not okay. 

“OH FUCK MISTRESS!!” 

Mr. Shin’s computer is shut but the audio still plays. Dior is pretty sure she knows where the sound is coming from. 

Mr. Shin trembles as he reopens the laptop and simply shuts the whole thing down. 

“Um...” Dior begins, but unsure of where to go. “The ice cream will melt so we’d better eat it now...” 

“Dior I’m sorry.” Mr. Shin mutters, head in his hands. Dior feels sorry for him but she also wants to laugh however, she represses it. The situation is not appropriate for her to laugh. 

“Oh, it’s oka-“ 

“No it’s not. Please don’t tell anyone, I can’t afford a scandal right now. I’m sorry for that, I promise I won’t do anything weird again.” Mr. Shin looks up at her and she can tell he’s desperate, he’s literally begging her not to tell. Dior is a good person so, of course she nods. 

“I promise. Now have your tea and ice cream before it all melts and goes cold. Let’s watch something okay?” She opens the ice cream for him and hands him a spoon while she she takes his laptop. 

Right, it’s shut down. “Um Mr. Shin, can you put the netflix on?” 

“I’d rather not use that laptop anymore. Not while you’re here, or I think I may actually die.” 

“Of course.” Dior has no choice but to smile and agree. Looks like things will remain awkward no matter how they do things. 

They’re both silent but equally heavy in thought. Dior assumes Mr. Shin is probably contemplating about suicide right now, or thinking of any excuses, just incase Dior snitches on him. Who knows. 

Dior is also lost in thought but it’s only about the audio that came from his computer. The words echo in her mind and it’s starting to drive her insane already. It had to be, but it couldn’t be... Mr. Shin couldn’t possibly be into something like that... could he..? 

To be fair, Dior didn’t see her boss as the type of guy who would try jacking off in his office but here they were. Maybe the impossible was possible. Dior shakes her head, Mr. Shin was her boss, she didn’t even refer to him by his first name, despite knowing it. They were merely boss and employee, their relationship was to remain strictly professional. Boss and PA, that’s how it should remain. This incident may shake things up a little bit but it won’t change things. They’ll return to work the same as before, just a CEO and his PA. 

Simple. Easy. Perfect. 

That’s all there was to it. Dior was just thinking weird things because of the video Mr. Shin had playing. Maybe he accidentally came across it... but Dior recognised the sound, as much as she didn’t want to believe it. She knew it because she specifically liked that video and it took her ages to find. Was Mr. Shin really into that type of thing? The thought made her feel rather giddy. Then she feels annoyed at herself. 

Don’t let weird thoughts of Mr. Shin cloud your brain! 

She remembers the contents of the video. It was a man wearing a collar and leash with a lady holding it. She teases him and has her fun with him, giggling as she inflicts pain on the boy, tugging on his leash as he moans out, sounding just whiny and pathetic enough to hit right. It’s obviously amateur but it fills Dior with a happy feeling. She’d like to say it makes her feel perverted but in all honesty, she doesn’t care. So when she thinks about Mr. Shin in those degrading positions - an attractive, man whom she’s quite fond of - she feels her face and body heat up. 

This is bad. Gosh this is bad. Dior can’t keep thinking of her boss like this or it may actually grow awkward. 

“Oh Dior?” 

“Ah, yes?” 

“I think... I’ll let you go home early today. You can leave.” 

Dior blinks. Then she gets up and clears the now empty cups and bowls. 

“Okay, thank you for today.” She bows a little and then walks out of the room. She figures, avoiding each other may be a good idea. She certainly felt less awkward now that they were apart. 

Things were okay. 

-

Things were not okay. 

Even one week later. 

It looked Mr. Shin had decided that he would wear the tightest pair of trousers that he could possibly find. It didn’t leave much to the imagination at all and it was killing her. 

Normally, Dior wouldn’t be so affected but normally the boss wouldn’t wear such... enhancing clothing. It’s all because of that stupid encounter that day. Now, every little thing Mr. Shin does has her questioning. 

She wonders if he’d like to get pegged and she thinks about how he’d look in a collar. She imagines that he’d probably like being degraded like that video and then she stops herself from thinking about anything. This is objectification right? This was clearly wrong to some degree wasn’t it? 

When she had gotten home that afternoon she immediately searched for that video and watched it and it didn’t help in the slightest that she kept imagining it was Mr. Shin on his knees and not that other guy. Dior knew what she wanted, she was bold but this, this was scaring her a bit. Such a brutal and sudden attraction was crazy. 

Everytime they passed each other, her eyes lingered longer than they should have, everytime she passed him something, like a piece of paper of a cup of tea, their fingers would brush and touch longer than what felt normal. Dior knew her eyes trailed Mr. Shin up and down more often than not lately, she felt his eyes on her more too. She knew he was looking at her, only god knows what for. His eyes always had a look of longing, but it was more obvious now, there was a little more fire in them. 

Dior didn’t know whether she was driving herself up a wall or not but things were slowly shifting and morphing into something different. That accident one afternoon was impacting them more than she thought it would. Things could only go up or down from here. 

All they needed to do was wait it out. Sooner or later things would have to go back to normal. Eventually this will be over and done with and the professional relationship they once had will come back.Her mind may be foggy now and she may not know what Mr. Shin was thinking, even during their now silent tea sessions (save for the voices of Mary Berry, Paul Hollywood, and Sue and Mel), but things were okay. 

Things were okay. 

-

Things were not okay. 

Mr. Shin had called Dior into his office randomly and she simply went in, expecting nothing much of it. However, once she steps foot inside, her back was against the door. Mr. Shin loomed over her and yeah, he was hot but she was confused. 

“Um... what is it?” She stammers, trying to wiggle herself out of this situation. 

Mr. Shin doesn’t attempt to stop her, but he leans into her. “I’m sure I’m not the only one.” 

Dior tilts her head, avoiding his face. “Only one what?” 

“Ever since that day,” Mr. Shin says. “Things have been weird.” 

“I won’t argue against that.” 

Mr. Shin presses his forehead against hers. She doesn’t try to get away, she begins to lean to his touch. 

“The tension is... strange. We should do something about it.” 

Dior places her hands on the muscular arms trying to trap her against the wall. “Should we? What is needed to relieve yout tension?” 

She smiles up at him, and her hands squeeze harder. He actually starts blushing now, his facade crumbling to reveal himself - someone more naive and shy, someone Dior found more... tasteful. 

“Mr. Shin, answer me won’t you.” She stares straight at him. She revels in this sort of thing. Mr. Shin on the other hand, looks down at his feet, his presence becoming less threatening by the second. 

“We- we should, we should f-fuck.” Mr. Shin finally speaks, voice wavering and his arms come down. 

“Good. Are you sure though?” 

Mr. Shin nods. Dior finds she probably wouldn’t do much to stop it either. Things were clicking together nicely. 

“It’d be weird to call you Mr. Shin though right? Let me call you Hoseok, it’s much more personal right?” 

Mr. Shin, or rather Hoseok looks at her, blinking like he’s taken aback but he nods. “Sure.” 

“Thanks.” 

Dior takes a look around his office. Ugly carpet, nice desk, coffee table, random couch - random couch! Dior smiles and takes a seat on the little, black leather sofa which she always questioned the purpose of, but she definitely doesn’t mind it now. 

“Come here.” She says, patting the space next to her. 

Hoseok begins to walk over when something comes over her mind. “Crawl over.” 

Immediately Hoseok drops to the ground before gawking at her. She only laughs. “What? Used to this?” 

Dior is shocked at herself. Since when did she get so bold infront of Mr. Shi- Hoseok? But when she sees his surprised face, flushed and eyes averting hers, she finds that she doesn’t care. Not when she can bring such a reaction out of him, she lives for this type of thing. 

Hoseok doesn’t answer but he crawls over to her, on his hands and knees and sits obediently by her. It’s clear that they both know what they’re getting into. 

“Are you sure you wanna do it with me? You don’t have to, I know I’m kind of we-“ 

Dior grabs onto his face lightly, making Hoseok’s trail of speech stop. “If I didn’t want to, then why am I still here? This is exactly the stuff I wanna do to you.” 

Hoseok starts squirming again, trying to avoid eye contact and Dior thinks it’s just so cute. Hoseok looks up at her and just looking down at him is driving her wild. She’s glad she’s decided to wear high heels today, they add to the effect as she lifts her foot and places her foot on his thigh. 

“What kind of things do you like?” Dior asks him, digging the pointy heel into the soft flesh of his thigh. Hoseok audibly pants. 

“I like... anything that you want.” 

Dior just chuckles at him. She runs a hand through his black hair, softer on her fingers than she expected. Man she’s always wanted to touch his hair like this. Then she pulls and he whines before biting down on his lip, trying to shut himself up. 

“Oh? You liked that?” Dior knows the answer but it’s always more fun like this. 

Hoseok nods and Dior rests her legs on his shoulders, calves down against his back. “Hm... I wonder what I can do with you...” Dior hums happily. She moves one of her legs and presses against his chest, feeling firm even on her shoe. 

Hoseok holds onto the leg on his chest and manoeuvres her slightly and Dior watches keenly. She lets him mess around for now. He kisses her foot and looks up, seeking approval. 

“Go ahead.” 

Hoseok starts getting a little bolder, he starts leaving kisses that are bigger and wetter. He goes to kiss the actual shoe and Dior pulls away with a start, when he reaches the soles. 

“Hey! Do you want to get food poisoning? I wear this shoes everyday, don’t put these near your mouth!” She looks down at him incredulously. 

“I’m sorry.” He removes her shoe and begins kissing her foot again. Dior likes this, a lot. Hoseok whines sometimes, and he focuses purely on her, he breath is harsh and he loves it when she pulls his hair and when her other foot’s heel presses into him. 

She’s growing impatient. They only have so long in the office and she’ll be damned if all they do is this. Dior pulls her foot away and she nearly put it back when Hoseok attempts chasing after it a little, she could see his legs and body move ever so slightly. 

Dior takes off her other shoe and sets it down and pulls off her pantyhouse and chucks it somewhere in the office. Then comes her underwear, just a pair of red panties and Hoseok begins to get an idea of what he’s supposed to do now. 

Dior puts her underwear on the table and she hikes her skirt up. “Come here.” She smiles. “Eat up.” 

Hoseok’s mouth is on her immediately and she’s pretty sure he’s done this before. His tongue laps against her, and he flicks against her clit with his tongue, making her gasp and pull him closer by the hair. Hoseok is good, whoever had him before was either really good at teaching or just incredibly lucky. Hoseok’s hands rest on her hips as he continues eating her out. He lets himself be practically manhandled by her, as she grinds herself against him, and he flattens his tongue out, licking roughly. Her thighs almost choke him when he sucks right on her clit and her thighs close automatically, pleasure overwhelming her. 

Then, Hoseok inserts a finger into her and starts to slowly fuck in and out. She gasps and pulls on his hair even more. Then Hoseok’s added two fingers and increasing the speed, trying to aim his fingers to find somewhere that feels the best. 

“Wow, not only are you a considerate boss, but a considerate sex partner too~” She says, voice smooth and tone happy. Hoseok doesn’t respond but he glares at her for a second. She doesn’t mind. 

Sometimes, he alternates between his mouth and his fingers, the stimulation causing her to moan and gasp, almost thrusting up onto that sinful mouth of his. 

Her legs wrap against his neck. “Ah, I’m close,” She pants out. “I don’t care if you can’t breathe, if you stop now I’ll kill you.” 

Hoseok obeys, increasing his vigour by tenfold and Dior cums with a high moan, and she rides out her orgasm to the fullest and when she lets go of Hoseok, he’s red, out of breath and has a face covered with fluids. 

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough was I?” Dior asks, petting his hair softly. 

Hoseok only smiles. “Oh my god. I’m great.” 

“Now what will we do with this?” Dior says, pointing to the obvious tent in his pants. 

“Oh I can just do it my-“ 

Dior stands up. “No. You, on the couch. Now. Lay down.” 

Hoseok does as he’s told and that makes her heart feel full. 

“Like this?” Hoseok asks. 

“Perfect.” Dior straddles his thighs and pulls down his pants for him, exposing his cock - red, hard and leaking. 

“Oh poor you.” She coos, and spits on her hand. “Let’s help you out.” 

She starts moving her hand up and down, enjoying the way Hoseok pants and fiddles with the bottom of his shirt. When she starts rubbing the head, Hoseok whimpers and quivers and Dior laughs, only increasing her actions. She has one hand on his hip holding hims still. She loves this. 

He whines and he moans, begging to cum and he looks so pretty and cute Dior almost lets him - almost. She wants to have fun too. 

“No.” She tells him after he whimpers that he’ll cum. She takes her hand off and giggle when he whines, sounding pained. 

“Oh, you’re so cute.” She begins stroking his length again, and lets him cum, relishing in the way he shakes under her.  


“Oh look at you~” She coos once again. “You’re such an exhibitionist aren’t you? And rather masochistic, no?”

Hoseok whines and shakes his head but he’s still quivering and drooling on himself, with half lidded eyes. He looks so fucked out from such simple things, Dior can’t help but to admire it. She gets cum on her hands and she wipes it on his face. He gives her a puzzled look and she shrugs.

What would they do now that they’re finished? She didn’t know but for now, she puts her underwear back on, gets a packet of wet wipes and a bottle of water out. 

She takes a sip. “You want some.” 

Hoseok nods so she tosses it over to him along with the wet wipes. 

“What are they f- oh, thanks.” Hoseok says after seeing the tissues. 

“What?” Dior scoffs. “Need me to help?” 

Hoseok whines. “No!” 

Did sex erase some kind of wall between them? What was this? They were slowly loosing professionalism! 

Dior shakes those thoughs out. She can think about the consequences later, for now she’ll just sit with Mr. Shin and drink water with him. After they rest up she’ll tell him of the upcoming meeting which had been postponed to next Thursday with Mr. Son. She just closes her eyes and relaxes. She feels Hoseok hold one of her fingers and she’ll let him, just for a while. 

Things were okay. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my self. Can yall tell when i decided to give up. Its like 3 am girl bye


End file.
